Escape
by Caelyn-Forever
Summary: One Cragnon is captured during a Floro sapien raid. Desparate to escape, he forms an unlikely bond with one of the Floros. The two must outwit King Croacus if they wish to bring peace back to the two species... *based on Chapter 5 of SPM*


It was a bright, glorious day in Downtown of Crag. Just an ordinary peaceful morning. The usual, some would say.

I was awoken by the intense rays of the sun beaming down on me from the window in my room. I stretched and yawned, slowly adjusting my eyes to the brightness.

I gazed out the window, taking in the sight of yet another beautiful day. Another beautiful _boring _day, that is.

Lately I've been so bored. I mean, there's not much to do around here. I really don't have any friends, so I don't have anyone to talk to. I used to go outside and explore, but the recent kidnappings have made me decide to stay in the safety of the house for a while.

"Feldspar!" my sister, Congo, yelled, "get yer crag in here! Flint's show 's coming on!"

I sighed. My two nine-year old twin sisters, Congo and Corine, have a major obsession with Flint Cragley. I'm sure you know who he is. Ever since they became obsessed I've gagged at hearing his name. I practically know every word he says in the re-runs. Yuck. Why can't there be any decent shows on the cragvision these days?

I lumbered into the main room of the house, still a bit tired. I paused in front of the cagvision and said, "let me guess? Episode 256 again?"

"No! Now get your crag out of the way, brah! New episode," Corine hissed.

"Well perhaps you should stop wasting your life obsessing over an explorer who's probably faking it for the camera anyway!" I snapped at her.

"Huh? Me no understand big words, brah," she replied, dumbfounded.

I sighed once more. Unlike the majority of my kind, I actually value education. That's why I consider myself to be more…_quick-witted _than other Cragnons.

I sloped down on the stone couch as the annoying show came on. That's when I smelt an awful odor.

"Girls," I said, "did you forget to take out the trash?"

There was a slight pause. "….Maybe…"

"How did you forget!? It was your turn to take it out today!"

"Sorry, brah. We forgot," Corine responded.

"Shouldn't you do it, brah?" Congo asked me, "you _are _the 'man' of the house."

I stood up and glided over to the trash bucket. "Well, first of all I'm not a _man _yet. And I'm not your average male, either. I spend my time reading books, not hunting like other boys…nor do I waste my life watching an overrated show like you two do!"

I stammered out of the house with the trash bucket. As I made my way toward the river, I noticed something. Nobody was outside.

_That's odd, _I thought, _everyone is usually outside on a pretty day like today. _

I then heard footsteps and heavy breathing. I spun around, not quite sure who or what it would be.

It was a fellow Cragnon, panting as he came to a halt in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Out…hunting muths…" he panted, "p-plant people…come… Get inside, brah!"

He immediately raced to his house and slammed the door shut.

_Plant people? The Floro sapiens, perhaps? Are they on another kidnapping spree?_

Everyone knew about the recent kidnappings of the Cragnons. It all began a few weeks ago, when my neighbor was kidnapped. Before that point we knew about the Floro's existence. However, we thought they were a non-hostile race, because they had never came into Downtown of Crag. They always stayed in their secret kingdom, never emerging.

With all the kidnapping, the Cragnon population was going downhill at a rapid pace. Some believed that within a few months we would be…extinct.

"Okay," I thought out loud, "I'll just take out the trash very quickly and go back inside. No worries."

I walked over to the river to dump out the garbage bucket. Yes, I am aware that it is very unsanitary, but where else to put it? We don't use that river as a water source, anyway.

"A-HA!" a voice from nowhere exclaimed loudly.

I whirled around and saw an entire group of Floro sapiens.

My heart began pounding as I froze in fear. Struck with panic, I had no idea as to what I should do. If I ran they would catch me. If I stayed they would catch me. At this point I was trapped and surrounded.

"Caught one right in the act!" another Floro spat.

"The act of what!?" I retorted.

"Nobody questions the deeds of King Croacus!" a third one chimed in.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well your King Croacus must have an unstable mind if he orders you to kidnap docile, innocent Cragnons!"

They glared at me with their creepy faces. I couldn't even see eyes.

"Nobody insults our king!" they chanted in unison.

_I shouldn't have said that…_

Before I could even blink I was immobile, tied up. Being carried by the invaders to only Big Rock Who Watches's knows where.


End file.
